Need Cats Please!
by Tigersong0013
Summary: Hey! I'm doing a story,Bright Darkness, and I REALLY need some more cat ideas 'cause I can't think of anymore.Please send in your cats and I'll more-than-likely fit your cat into my story.First cat will be close to the main charater!Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

This is Tigersong, here! And I REALLY need your ideas and stuff for cats 'cause I can't really think of anymore. I need rougues, warriors, loners, kittypets, whatever you got! Tribe cats, too! My story, Bright Darkness, needs a whole lot more cats than I care to count! Here's the things you need to fill out:

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Pelt Color:**

**Eye Color:** (mismatched if you want)

**Rank(or age if their loners, kittypets, or rogues:** (queen, warrior, kit, elder, apprentice; cave-guard, prey-hunter, to-be, kit- mother for Tribe cats)

**Mate(If any):**

**Kits(if any; if so, how old):**

**Personality:**

**Skills(optional):**

**(A/N: Your cat cannot be the best cat in the forest! It must have some kind of flaw and 2-3 good skills!)**

**Example-**

Birchfoot

She-cat

Silver with light brown paws, slender

Amber eyes

Warrior

Mate:Rushwing(pale gray tom;deceased)

Kits:

Petalgaze(silver she-cat, yellow eyes)

Frostpaw(silvery-white tom, amber eyes;deceased)

Voleclaw(light brown tom, silver tail tip, amber eyes)

Personality: Easy-going, loves being a warrior, though not all that fond of border patrols. Loves her kits, do anything to defend them. Birds aren't exactly what you could call her favorite fresh-kill, too feathery

Skills: Fast, good squirrel hunter. Average for a mentor, though not a lot of patience. A few of her flaws are getting easily distracted and hates gettin her paws wet.

Please send in your cats. I need them terribly. You can organize the information differntly if you want. It doesn't matter how I get the information, just as long I can understand it. Lolx. First cat gets a close role with the main character! Thanks!


	2. Cats

**Hey all! I still need cats, but here's what I've got so far:**

1

Name:Peachkit/paw/spots

Very light orange with darker orange spots and white paws; icy blue eyes

Mate:Leopardclaw

Kits:Sweetkit(deceased)

Personality:Has a bad temper,but sweet if you don't get on her bad side,fiercely loyal,energetic,and funny

Skills:great fighter,good hunter,excellent mother to Sweetkit,but she doesn't hesitate in battle which makes her seem merciless,might even kill

2

Name:Leopardclaw

Black tabby tom with yellow-white stripes; long claws; amber eyes

Mate:Peachspots

Kits:Sweetkit(deceased)

Personality:Easy-going,go with the flow type of cat,kind,but has an even worse temper than Peachspots if you get on his bad side,serious,and loyal

Skills:great fighter,and good hunter,but he sometimes has too much pride,slightly arrogant,which goes against his usually kind nature

3

Name:Holly on Side of Mountain (Holly)

Black she-cat with brown paws and brown stripes; heather-colored eyes:cave-guard

Mate:Shadow of Falling Boulder

Kits:none,yet

Personality:outgoing,funny,but sweet she-cat,very motherly

Skills:better fighter than hunter,would make a great mother,but she has a habit of not thinking before she acts,a lot like Squirrelflight(and me!) in all of these ways(I mean from the personality to the skills)

4

Name:Shadow of Falling Boulder(Shadow)

Dark gray tom with black ear tips and black tail; amber eyes:prey-hunter

Mate:Holly on Side of Mountain

Kits:none,yet

Personality:mysterious,quiet tom,but good friend,and honest,surprisingly playful

Skills:better hunter than fighter,he would make a good father,but he sometimes doesn't speak his mind which could cause major problems for the tribe

5

Name:Graycloud

Cloudy- light gray she-cat:light amber eyes;deceased

Mate:Uknown(possibly Oaktree)

Kits:Applekit(living with her sister)4moons

Personality:cares alot about her family,protective,lashes out when threatened,always there for her friends

Skills:she does good in fighting,but she's horrible at hunting

6

Name:Oaktree

Dark brown tom with green eyes

Mate:possibly Graycloud,but doesn't what to admit

Kits:can be Applekit...4moons

Personality:is the loner type,does'nt get along with kis,very stern,regretful(he blames himself on Graycloud's death)

Skills:Is an expert healer,though he is clueless when it comes to finding out Starclan prophecys

7

Name:Applekit/paw/tree

Dark brown tom with cloudy-gray paws; soon to be amber eyes

Rank:Kit,later apprentice,then warrior

Mate:none

Kits:none

Personality:has a upbeat attitude,very bright,kinda klutsy,is still unaware that Pebbleheart is not his real mother,loves playing games and play fighting(he usally loses though,but he's a good sport)

Skills:is a little slow on hunting and fighting,but he excelles in helping the gather herbs

8

Name:Turtle

White tom with silver patches; blue eyes

Rank:Rouge

Mate:Pebbleheart(warrior)

Kits:Snake (4moons)

Not Named(died at birth)0moons

(Turtle could have possibly fathered more than one litter,he is'nt faithful)

Personlity:cares for only himself,disobeys the rules(he oftens crosses the clan broaders,just to make them mad)he only wants kits to continue his "bloodline",he can also be very annoying and only wants to put up with Snake to "train" him,is vey hot headed

Skills:good at sneaking across the broaders and not be caught

9

Name:Snake

Silver and gray tabby tom; soon to be light amber eyes

Rank:Rouge kit

Mate:none

Kits:none

Personality:is cold hearted as a cute kitten can get,sly and clever for his age,is vey jelouse that Applekit gets to live with the clan while he's stuck with Turtle,mad for his mother for giving him up

Skils:he's very good at lying a trait perfected because of Turtle,though Snake often gets caught up in his own lies

10

Name:Eagle That Flies(Eagle)

Gray and white tabby tom; thick, dense fur; bright yellow eyes:prey-hunter

Mate:none,though he secretly loves Mouse That Hides he just to nervous to admit to his crush

Kits:none,he wishes that he'll have some with Mouse That Hides

Personality:is love sick,a little gullible,is uesally very nervouse to the point he had a panic attack,but he's brave if he wants to be and is very loyal

11  
Name: Firewhisker

Bright ginger tom;amber eyes

Rank(or age if their loners, kittypets, or rogues: Warrior

Mate(If any): Winterfall- pure white she-cat with blue eyes, Queen

Kits:

FIRST LITTER

Redblaze- dark ginger tom, warrior,warrior(14 moons)

Sorrelshine- ginger-and-white she-cat, warrior(14 moons)

SECOUND LITTER

Toadkit-white tom with dark ginger patches (3 moons)

Featherkit- white she-cat(3 moons)

Unnamed tom- dead

Personality: Mysterious, Quiet

Skills(optional): Firece fighter

12

Name:Splashpelt

Long-furred black tom with white splotches; blue eyes with green tint

Rank:Warrior

Mate:none

Kits:none

Personality:somewhat vain,hates to get dirty,a bit lazy and sarcastic but can be a loyal friend and ally

Skills:Average,though he shows talent in tracking

13

Name:Pebbleheart

Kind of scruffy small gray she-cat; light amber eyes

Rank:Warrior(Senior)

Mate:Turtle(rouge)

Kits:Applekit(sister's son,sister deceased)adopted 4moons

Snake(with father)4moons

Not Named(died at birth)0moons

Personality:quiet,withdrawn,is emotional but strong,protective for what she belives is right

Skills:very good at hunting and gathering herbs

14

Name:Joker

Dark brown tabby tom, balding in places; haunting yellow eyes

Rank:Loner,former Kittypet

Mate:None

Kits:None

Personality:Is crazy,often talking to himself,claiming to hear voices of dead cats,prone to outbrusts,a loner,hates crowds,hates Twolegs for abandoning him

Skills:he says that he's a seer,but nobody belives him...

15

Name:Mouse That Hides(Mouse)

Light brown she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, and chest;green eyes:prey-hunter

Mate:none,though she's attracted to a tom named Eagle That Flies Swiftly(Eagle)

Kits:none,but she's interested

Personality:very curious,adventureous,outgoing,is very restless,short attention span

Skills:She's good a hiding and sneaking,and eavesdropping on coversations

16

Name:Lionfur

Golden-brown tom with a tuft of fur on his head; pale green eyes

Rank:Warrior

Mate:none

Kits:none

Personality:is very "noble" as he calls it,has BIG ego because he was made a warrior before the other apprentices,likes to brag,very flirty,headstrong and bold

Skills:is a pro when it comes to fighting

17

Name: Blazestar (storm)

Dark ginger tom with lighter muzzle;blue eyes(possible SkyClan leader)

Mate: Frostwing (pure white she-cat with green eyes. Kind and caring, not much of a temper)

Kits: Icepool (pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Hot-headed and proud of her Clan)

Swiftkit (white she-cat with ginger patches on her sides and blue eyes.) (Swiftfire.) (Hates other Clans, and loves to fight. Compassionate to her Clan though. A bit ambitious)

Snowkit (pure whtie she-cat with blue eyes) (Snowfeather) (Like her mother, content to be a queen in the nursery when she grows up)

Wildkit (white she-cat with a light ginger mask over her blue eyes) (Wildmask) (Fiery, and takes after Icepool)

Bramblekit (white tom with a ginger face) (Brambleface) (Not willing to admit himself wrong, loves to play and cause trouble)

Siblings: Moontail (silvery gray she-cat with green eyes. Mate her with whom you choose. Fierce when she/fam is insulted or hurt, but otherwise quiet and meek)

Cougarfang (light gray brown tom with blue eyes. Mate him with a queen. Stubborn, and doesn't take to change often. wants an appretnice badly)

Personality: Stubborn, and believes he is never wrong. Good at huiding his emotions, so cats will believe him as his face never flickers when telling a lie. Very convincing, and has even convinced other leaders to do things that will benefit his lcan. Likes fighting, and will ifght without provvocation. Acts first speaks later.

History: was born to Withertail (dark brown tom with blue eyes. elder. Grumpy, and doesn't like to speak much, especially when he's alone, b/c he's grieving (still) for Gingerflame. Has a soft spot for kits though ) and Gingerflame (light ginger she-cat, deceaseed, but vistis in dreams), and had many siblings. LIked the rough and tough of apprenticeship underneath the deputy, and grown accostumed to leadership. Was a warrior for many moons, and had kits with Frostwing. when the old deputy died, he was finally given a chance. He outlived the old leader, and became a leader shortly before the story takes place.

Skills: Good at hiding his emotions, although when talking to his cats, he has a tendency to lie, to either make it seem easier, so that they have confidence, or harder, so they get angry and ready to fight.

18

Name:Sandkit (fire)

White tom with ginger stripes on his sides and white-blue eyes.

A show-off, b/c he likes Swiftkit. Will do anything for her, but is pretty stubborn and a goof to anyone else. Won't do what he's told, unless told multiple times and or some violence is used.

Clan: wherever Swiftkit is.

Fam: Parents/siblings were killed in a raid from WindClan, but he was too young to remember. Now thinks another queen is his mother.

19

Name: Succubus

Pure black she-cat with eerie yellow eyes

Attitude: Solitary and uncaring, but is sorta lonely deep inside. Likes to torture other cats by flirting with them, but then turns them down in nasty ways (mostly death) . Loves to play pranks on other cats when she sees them and is careful not to be caught. Smart and intelligent, but sometimes misuses them and ends up getting herself in deeper trouble than she was.

Future: Snowfeather will have kits with a tom from another Clan. swiftkit meets up with Sandkit, and they have big fam. For the fam of the fututre, just look at reviews on other make-a-cats

20

Name: Leopardsong

Ginger tom, blind silver eyes

Rank: SkyClan apprentice 14 moons old

Mate: none

Personality: Leopardsong is very shy, probably because he is not clanborn. He doesn't mind being a medicine cat, he has always wanted to be one.

Skills(optional): people dont realize it but he is very smart and has a good memory

21

Name: Griffinpaw

Light gold she-cat with white chest and paw, black hind paws, ears and muzzle; golden eyes

Rank: apprentice

Mate: future mate: Raypaw

Personailty: shy and unsure of herself

Skills: is a tentive listener and stalker

Other: was adopted into the clan as a kit, is a super tiny cat, one of the smallest you can imagine

Clan: DarkClan

22  
Name: Raypaw

Dappled gray and mottled tabby tom with darker paws and ears;very deep blue-gray eyes

Rank: apprentice

Mate: future mate: Griffinpaw

Personailty: very open and protective of Griffinpaw

Skills: Fighting and hunting but often ignores things that are obvious to others

Other (from the two of them): Griffinpaw wants some alone time but Raypaw is always so protective of her, they have a argument over it but that only makes them closer

23

Name: Fogpaw (Fogcloud)

Small, fluffy, very light gray tom with blue-gray on face, ears, legs, and tail; limpid blue eyes

Rank: Apprentice/Warrior

Personality: Very happy go lucky and full of energy. He is always up for an adventure or game. Trouble seems drawn to him, but he sees it as fun.

24  
Name: Mossclaw

Light brown tabby she-cat ith white underbelly; dark moss-green eyes

Rank: Warrior (Queen if need be)

Personality: Harsh and right to the point. Does not like laziness and takes the warrior code to heart, disliking anyone who does not follow it.

25

Name: Spidertail

Black tom with white chest andwhite stripe on top of his nose; golden eyes

Personality: Very easy going tom, tries to get along with everyone.

26  
Name: Nero

Deep red-brown tom with white paws and tail-tip; fluffy bobtail; dark golden eyes

Rank: Loner (can join Clan if need be)

Personality: Normally very calm and collected cat. He is very wise for his age, knowing all about Clan life, Tribe life, and many other things.

History: His mother had been in the Clans until as a young warrior she was kicked out for being in love with a loner who had a bobtail. Afterwards, she travelled with loner who name was Solon. He was a loyal mate and would become Nero's father. His mother did not survive kitting, so Solon took on the full task of raising his only kit, Nero, teaching him all that his mother had told him about the Clan and everything he knew which was a very large amount. During a bad storm, Nero fell into fell into river and the rough current lead him to the Clans. He tried to ask a group of cats to help him after being washed ashore, but the cats attacked him leaving him heavily wounded.

27

Name: Ravenpool

Silver-white she-cat with black paws and black diamond-shape on her forehead; pale blue eyes

Rank: Queen

Mate(If any): Robinfoot

Kits(if any; if so, how old):

First litter:

Blackfire- black she-cat with green eyes (12 moons old)

Tigerstripe- gray tabby tom with black stripes, blue eyes (12 moons old)

Pricklefoot- reddish brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (12 moons old)

Second litter:

Sparrowkit- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes (3 moons old)

Moonkit- light silver tom with dark blue eyes (3 moons old)

Nightkit- black tom with white paws and tail tip, dark green eyes (3 moons old)

Personality: she funning loving, and very loyal to her clan, she's very fierce when comes to her kits

Skills(optional): she's good with kits, and good at hunting birds, she hates to fight other cats and see them wounded so she stays in the nursery.

28

Name: Robinfoot

Black and reddish-brown tom; dark green eyes with amber flecks

Rank: if can be a deputy, if not then warrior

Mate(If any): Ravenpool

Kits(if any; if so, how old):

First litter:

Blackfire- black she-cat with green eyes (12 moons old)

Tigerstripe- gray tabby tom with black stripes, blue eyes (12 moons old)

Pricklefoot- reddish brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (12 moons old)

Second litter:

Sparrowkit- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes (3 moons old)

Moonkit- light silver tom with dark blue eyes (3 moons old)

Nightkit- black tom with white paws and tail tip, dark green eyes (3 moons old)

Personality: very loyal to clan, ambitionous but won't kill to get what he wants, will fight first ask later.

Skills(optional): very good at fighting, one fault is that he hates to get wet, and sometimes impatient with kits

29

Name: Aster

Light silver she-cat with black tabby stripes and white tail-tip; bluish-green eyes with gray flecks

Rank(or age if their loners, kittypets, or rogues: 27-Moon Loner

Mate(If any): Willow; Quiet gray tom with dark amber eyes and a white siamese-like face. Willow passed away from being hit by a car when Aster was twenty, just a moon after she had her kits.

Kits:

Iris; black she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle. Decided to become a kittypet. Iris was rather sweet and mild like her father.

Personality: With a sharp tongue and even sharper claws, Aster is a very untrustworthy cat, preferring to care for her, and her only. After her family split, she began to wander and find something to do with her life. She hates being around toms, considering them to be unworthy of even seeing her, and won't hesitate to claw a brash cat, no matter their age. Overall, she's a sarcastic loner with no desire to be nice.

Skills(optional): Aster has unbreakable loyalty once she's committed, and she's a master at surviving, willing to go to extremes to do what she has to do. She's a mildly good swimmer, and her swimming makes her more resistant to cold temperatures. Some of her flaws are that her loyalty can make her clingy at times and too-trusting, and her need to survive makes her much less sympathetic.

30

Name: Crowstreak

White tom with black splotches on his sides and black ears; blue eyes

Rank: Senior Warrior

Mate(If any): None

Kits(if any; if so, how old): None

Personality: Crowstreak has a slightly rough personality, but not exactly mean. He's not the most pleasant cat, but truly does his best to be sociable. If asked, he just says that he simply doesn't know how, and he's not willing to. Stubbornness is his most prominent quality, seconded by a wariness to fight. He's not really smart with relationships and can be brazen at times, saying scathing remarks that rub many cats the wrong way. Overall, he's a powerful warrior with a stumbling ability to be with others.

Skills(optional): Crowstreak has a large build that's perfect to fight with, but it also makes him less agile. His left ear is partially deaf, which hinders his abilities sometimes. Crowstreak sinks like a rock in water, but can climb like a squirrel. He's a decent hunter, around the average level.

31

Name: Flickerpaw/leaf

Long-furred tom with a unique mix of bright orange hue and a brown layer of fur under the orange; vibrant green eyes

Rank: Apprentice

Mate(If any): None, right now. If you want, you can pair him up.

Kits(if any; if so, how old):

Harekit: Light (dame's fur color) she-cat with yellow eyes and a bright, uplifting personality.

Personality: Rather quirky and sudden at times, Flickerpaw finds fascination in the most random of things. He likes to stop and look at water, enjoying the sight of his fur. Oblivious is a synonym that works well when talking about him, though he sometimes does say worthwhile things. Most of the time, however, he spouts nonsense and is quite the jokester. Overall, he's a mildly attention-challenged but sweet cat.

Skills(optional): Flickerpaw has an innate understanding of clan ritual, but it often takes time away from his training. He's rather swift and can climb up trees easily, as well as swim. Flickerpaw's body is weak, so his best physical attribute is his ability to go nearly anywhere.

32

Name: Prima

Black and white splotched she-cat(Oriental Longhair); apple green eyes

Rank: Year-old Kittypet

Mate(If any): Casper

Kits(if any; if so, how old): Moe and Shadow; See their personal profiles

Personality: Stubborn and outgoing, very blunt and honest, interested in everything, but close-minded. She's silly and immature, although good with kits.

Skills(optional): Giving advice :D

33

Name: Casper

Pale gray tom(Norweigen Forest Cat); dark gold eyes

Rank: Year & Seven Month old Kittypet

Mate(If any): Prima

Kits(if any; if so, how old): Moe and Shadow; See their personal profiles

Personality: Skeptical and quiet, but sincere and open-minded. He's selfless and is family-oriented. He's practical, but believes lying to protect someone is alright.

Skills(optional): Listening :D, slight hunting skills.

34

Name: Moe

Black and gray splotched tom(Norweigen Forest Cat/Oriental Longhair mix); dark gold eyes

Rank: Four month kittypet

Mate(If any): None, you can give him one when he's older.

Kits(if any; if so, how old): See above ^^

Personality: Shy and quiet, but thoughtful and couragous.

Skills(optional): None have developed yet, although he has a sharp nose.

35

Name: Shadow

Dark gray tom(Norweigen Forest Cat/Oriental Longhair mix); dark gold-green eyes

Rank: Four month old kittypet

Mate(If any): None yet, but he can have one when he's older.

Kits(if any; if so, how old): See above ^^

Personality: I basic terms, takes after his mother XD

Skills(optional): None have developed yet, but he will be a good fighter.

By the way, if you want any of them to run off and join a clan or mate with a clan cat(once they're older for the kits, of course), you surely can have them do that (:

36

Name: Shadowsong

Midnight black she-cat; slender; emerald green eyes

Mate:Rushwing

Kits:Snakepaw and Risingwind

Rank: Warrior.

Age:2 years.

Personality: Fierce and loyal. Caring. Hates getting wet

Skills:Very good hunter. good in combat.

37

Name: Streampaw

Silvery-gray she-cat; right eye blue and left eye green

Rank apprentice

Mate(If any): nope

Personality: loyal, caring, sneaky

Skills: good at hunting and swimming

38

Name: Fireeyes

Black tom with white paws, muzzle, and tail-tip; one yellow eye and one orange eye

Rank: Warrior, then hopefully deputy

Mate: Dogfoot (long-furred cream she-cat)

Kits: Palekit (very pale brown she-cat), and Beakkit (ginger she-cat) Both are 3 moons

Personality: Very tough and hostile on the outside, but on the inside he's just a big softie :). Would do anything for his clan

Skills: hunting, but mostly fighting. He can easily overpower other cats.

Flaws: Was once in love with a she-cat who is now in another clan, but still has a soft spot for her. He hates attacking her Clan.

39

Name:Snowball

Pure white she-cat; amber eyes

Rank:6 moons(kittypet)

Personality:fierce, curious

Skills:fast,likes chasing birds;not that good at it, good jumper

40

Name: Nightdapple

Pretty black she-cat with golden swirls on back; blue eyes

Rank: Queen then Warrior

Mate: Robinheart

Kits: Juniperkit(black she-cat with white paws)3 moons old and Brownkit(brown tom with white underbelly) 3 moons old

Personality: mysterious, charming, many toms like her, very protective of her kits

Skills: Excellent fighter, good persuader (especially towards toms)

41

Name: Robinheart

Reddish tom with white paws and underbelly; amber eyes

Rank: Warrior

Mate: Nightdapple

Personality: kind, smart, tries being a good warrior, sometimes succeeds or fails, challenges warrior code frequently

Skills: good hunter

42

Name: Heavyheart

Wiry, dark brown she-cat; amber eyes

Rank queen

Mate Palepelt

Kits : Wetkit, Pouncekit (Then later: Darkkit and Owlkit)

Personality: Depressed almost all the time after the loss of her first mate. Does love her kits, but is too upset about her old mate

Stays in the nursrey because Palepelt tellers her to.

Skills(optional): Good at understanding kitting, helps many queens with births.

Weakness- Dosen't care what happens to herself, will love and protect her kits till she dies, gets very angrey ,very fast. Horrible fighter.

43

Name: Palepelt

Gender: Male

Pelt Color: A pale ginger tom.

Eye Color: Green

Rank warrior

Mate(If any): Heavyheart

Kits: Wetkit, Pouncekit (Then later: Darkkit and Owlkit)

Personality: Snappy, very mean, but loyal to a fault. He stands by his leader through thick and thin. Yet he int very nice to his kin. He became mates with HeavyHeart because she didn't seem to care who her mate was, he trains their kits to become ruthless warriors when just being to walk and can be quite hard on them. He dosen't really seem to care about them, only that they will become great warriors some day. He regards the life of a medicine cat with great DISrespect, calling them cowardly.

Skills(optional): Great fighter, great hunter, loyal.

Weakness: Too demanding, hates all forms of unwell bread cats (Kitty Pets, Tribe of running water, ect)

44

Name:Wetkit (Later Wetfur)

Gender: Male

Pelt Color: A wirey pale ginger tom.

Eye Color: Amber

Rank

kit-apprentice-Warrior

Personality: Very cowardly and weak , Wetkit hates his father's strick, and rather painful for him, training. Since his mother never seemed to care, Wetkit would run to the clan medicine for protection from his father and brother. While Wetkit and Pouncekit are close, Wetkit is still intimided by his stronger brother. He grew up to become Wetfur, a quiet, stealthy, and kind tom.

Skills(optional): Stealthy, good hunter.

45

Name: Pouncekit (Later Pounceattack)

Gender: Male

Pelt Color: A Dark Brown tom.

Eye Color: Amber

Rank(kit-apprentice-Warrior

Personality: Very much like his father, always picks on his brother, never saw a problom with the way Palepelt treated them.

Skills(optional): Strong, good fighter

46

Born a while later

Name- Darkkit (Later Darkmist)

Gender:Male

Pelt Color: A dark pale ginger tom.

Eye Color: Green

Rank kit-apprentice-Warrior

Personality: Very unforgiving, hatefull because of his parents.

Skills(optional): Smart, very unfeeling.

47

Name: Owlkit (Later Owlfeather)

Gender: Female

Pelt Color: A pale Brown

Eye Color: Amber

Rank(kit-apprentice-Warrior

Personality: Very kind and forgiving, was saddened by the way their parents treated (Not them.) But each other. Vowed to find a mate that would respect her.

Skills(optional): Nuturing, very motherly, good at climbing.

* * *

**Yeah. Lolx. Like I said I still need cats, believe it or not. All of it goes to Bright Darkness. I do need more rogues and former kittypets and stuff. Not so much Clan cats now. Thanks. Review!**

**~Tigersong0013~**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, everyone who has submitted their cat. I have **77** cats to use, and I'm terribly sorry if I don't use your's, but I'll try to use them all. I don't need anymore(obviously) but i deeply appreciate all that you people have done for me. Thanks!

~Tigersong~


End file.
